bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shadow of Three
The presence feels familiar. An old intimate slap to the face. The metaphorical shadow casts a memorable darkness into the many citizens that lived through their first attempt. Now everyone knows their names, no longer kept in the hidden dark. Did they think we would forget? The shape of the shadows they left are eternally burned into the history of civilization as we know it. Some remember their cause, and support it as they rise again, a dark horse of chaos. Last time the three tried to takeover, it was swift and stealthy, but now they care no longer. The shade of lies matters not at all to them anymore. The question is, are you ready to strike down their path of vengeance? Created by ZathusTheMageV. The Continuation Nobody forgot the names of the trio: Skillet, Fizz, and Haven. They wish conquest once again, after twenty-one years they try once more to gain favor amongst the bloons. They strike with a deep vengeance against you, commander. The Shadow of Three is a sub-campaign of five missions, unlocked via The Place of Secrets, by using the password 'Vengeance'. The final bosses are recycled versions of the Trio of Covert Might, but like... way more powerful and under a different name. That'll receive a page. Missions The Blinding of Dispute Story: They wished long ago for oligarchy, and almost attained it before we smote them down in their finest hour. Their cloud has begun swarming in the northern mountains of the Bloon Empire. The current government is peaceful, and show no harm. We will not stand for their conquest. Rounds: 30. Specialties: Towers cannot be sold. Bloons are +1 layer. +100 starting cash. Reward: 300 Monkey Money. Malfunction of Order Story: Our defense of the north mountains were not enough: a distraction. The Trio's true force swept the eastern part of the Bloon Empire in a matter of hours. Monkeys have already lost faith in this war, and already have begun turning back. Rounds: 40. Specialties: Due to lack of faith, towers have a 10% chance to LEAVE THE BATTLE every round. Effect is negated upon the tower reaching either of it's fourth upgrades. Reward: 500 Monkey Money. Bout of the Titans Story: We never expected Paladus' return. He was presumed dead in the last battle against the Trio twenty-one years ago. The head of Fizz's juggernaut force, Paladus too wants revenge for what we did to him so long ago. Rounds: 50. Specialties: Bloons have 2x health on their first layer only. Boss: Paladus the Great General II. (Dun Dun Dun!) Reward: 600 Monkey Money. Unquestionable Conflict Story: More and more bloons begin to support the tyranny rupturing the prosperity, while more and more of our men have left the kingdom entirely. We need to defeat the Trio once more before it's too late. War is inevitable either way. Rounds: 75. Specialties: Uses the same mechanics as the Morale Meter from Rule of Morality. Reward: 600 Monkey Money. Bitter Ends Story: And here they are, hiding once again in the spacious corridors of the Bloon Palace. We have fought our way here once again. Time to end the suffering they caused once more! For the Monkey Kingdom! Rounds: 75. Bosses: The Trio of Vengeful Might Special: All bloons move at 1/3 speed, but have 3x health on the first layer. Also, Trio members can have an effect on the battle during the waves. Just read the Trio of Vengeful Might page. Reward: 1000 Monkey Money. 300 Golden Shards (Works the same way as the original trio), and anything else they drop listed on that page. Trivia -Following history, The Hidden Dark Continuity had WW1 events mixed into it. The Shadow of Three happens twenty-one years later. What happened twenty-one years after World War I? World War II. -Despite the name change, they are still the same Trio of Covert Might. They're just... not covert anymore, obviously. -While not as long, or meaningful, it's well hidden. The entire thing is kept secret by a doorman kept secret by a hidden lock in a hidden area of the game. That's a LOT of hidden. :P -This, and the Hidden Dark Continuity is an ENTIRE sub-branch of reality, and just an alternate timeline (hence the term 'Continuity'). In the true timeline, Electro is not assassinated, and the Trio are apprehended before they can make any big moves. Majority of the events listed here happened in the Hidden Dark Continuity, so check that page out for more info. -It's completion provides a total of 3000 Monkey Money! Category:Special Missions Category:Special Mission Packs